


Dusk of Blood

by Amehika



Series: Nocturnes of Sparda [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Castlevania!AU, Dante and Vergil do not have their priorities straight, Dante is also a hunter, Dhampir!Dante, Dhampir!Vergil, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Nero may or may not be dhampir, Possessive Behavior, Twincest, some innuendos, sort of., the others are mentioned - Freeform, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: For decades, Vergil and Dante went their own ways, going their own paths with their stubborn minds.This time, in some castle stuck in an eclipse with circumstances he doesn't know about, Vergil has something to tell his brother.





	Dusk of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Castlevania!AU. (sort of.)
> 
> More specifically, Aria of Sorrow-like plotline starring a very reluctant Nero. Too bad this isn't the part we're concentrating on.
> 
> (And also an excuse to write the twins as dhampirs. I got influenced and I blame you all.)

"So... Dante. Let me get this straight." The child's voice clips with unbridled anger.

Vergil probably wonders if he should leave, but he doesn't. He stays, silently watching the events that take place that involved his brother. He barely lifts the dark curtain that blocks him from this so-called throne room (when it can be just as large as a normal ballroom. What buffoon made this area up...?). With the sliver of light, he sees the scene taking place.

The boy has white hair, like them. His eyes are like theirs when angry- blue, tinged with the darkness that oozes within them. Yet his clothing- so out of place for him, perfect for Dante's horrible fashion tastes (will Dante ever learn?). The boy's arm stands out: jarred, demonic, pulsating with its red and blue crystalline marks. It's the power Vergil recognizes and he's wondering how in the ever loving world did it manifest to something like **this**.

Across from the the child stands Dante- the one Vergil has wanted to see for centuries.

But it's not the same Dante he knows. No promiscuous, cocky attitude exudes from him. The long red coat and dark clothing are stained with brackish ichor and blood- no doubt his brother (the vampire hunter) has been fighting. And Dante is terrified about... something. His normally jovial blue eyes are hardened with worried fear and his posture, normally lax and cocky, rigid. It's the stoic expression Vergil saw before on Dante and he hates it.

They both look ready to draw out their weapons, but Vergil isn't sure why. What is Dante so scared of?

"I'm." And the child gestures to himself, his eyes slowly filling blood red. Ah, there's his power. Vergil was wondering how Nero can hide it. He wonders if Dante senses Verigl nearby- no, it was the two of them... and they were in the middle of what he deemed as a spat. "A child of a vampire."

There is a second's worth of silence. Vergil silently frowns, realizing the boy is right: the power from his right arm is similar to theirs. It's a hint of Sparda's power.

But how? It's just him and Dante who possesses it.

...Unless...

A thought crosses to Vergil and he hopes he's wrong about this sinking feeling.

-and Dante breaks the silence, nodding. "...yeah. You are."

"And you **knew**!?" Nero cries out, taking a step forward to Dante. His eyes are on him, bursting with restrained fury and disconsolate temper. "How long? Since you left me with Kyrie and Credo's family? When you took care of us when our parents died? When you left for some of those long times, saying it's for business when you've been fighting these thing!? Or at front of this castle when all three of us showed up here, seeing you fight some of those monsters off!??"

Dante silently gulps, closing his eyes. He opens it, but his voice wavers. He hides something and Vergil has a suspicion as to what that is. "Look, kid, I'm sorry. It's-"

But he gets cut off when a powerful force knocks Dante off his feet and lands onto the floor with a crushing **thud**.

Dante groans, managing to get up with some of the rubble coming off, but Nero shouts with rancor, attacking him again and again and again-

-and Vergil decides now is the best time to step in, not wanting to see his beloved more injured than he already has (in no thanks to everything else that has taken place in this annoying palace).

By that, he literally appears from his hiding spot, materializing himself in between the two. Vergil stops Nero's punch with his hand- and grabs a baffled, coughing and a very shocked Dante by placing his arm around his younger brother's waist.

They both stare at him, in shock. One of pure horror, the other of bafflement.

"You again!?" Nero hisses. Of course this petulant brat remembers him; Vergil ran off after a quick encounter in the Church.

"Enough." Vergil growls before pushing Nero back, forcing the boy to crash into the empty throne, completely destroying it. After he sees the kid's head slump over (Nero has been knocked out and no, he isn't dead, Vergil senses the boy is still alive), Vergil turns to Dante when he feels gloved hands trying to pry off his arm.

"Dante. You're injured." The elder murmurs, spying hints of scars freshly made from some other creature. His younger brother has been fighting, after all. It's been years since they saw each other last and some things still don't chance.

Dante is still shocked at this. "Vergil?"

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I should ask you the same, Dante."

"I asked you first!"

Vergil rolls his eyes. Of course Dante asks first. He's the curious one. But he won't let Dante leave again, not this time. Going through another decade without his younger twin is torturous to think about.

He tightens his grip on Dante's waist. He'll satisfy his brother's inquiries. "Investigating these grounds, like you are. But of my own accord." He catches a faint scent of a floral perfume and he growls, narrowing his eyes. "...you're with someone."

"Of course, why wouldn't I come in a dark, dank castle alone? The babes, Morrison, and Goldstein are with me too." Dante scoffs and Vergil silently snarls in annoyance.

Of course. Arkham's near immortal daughter and that succubus Mundus tried to make in their mother's image. How the hell can't he forget about those two- they practically stick around his brother like black cats. Morrison? A person Dante is now associated with? He'll interrogate Dante later. And Goldstein- ah, the weapon-smiths, he had recalled their family. They were the ones who made Dante's weapons Ivory and Ebony. He has to wonder, who is the latest descendant that decides to suffer with Dante's ridiculous antics? (It's a man named Rock. What an absurd name.)

"And?"

"Why I'm here- you awful dumbass-" Dante tries to ungrip Vergil's hand, but Vergil doesn't let off. "The castle called me here for some reason. I just wanted to check it out."

_Of course it did._ There's a good reason why this place did that.

"It wasn't just me. It caught the ladies' curiosity. Morrison said there are reports of missing people and then this geezer from this cult got involved. Goldstein was about to murder me if I damaged my weapons again. And then there's..." Dante trails off to glance back at the unconscious boy at the throne. "Nero. The kid." He swallows something and Vergil notices how tense Dante is. "He came... says he was looking at the eclipse with his friends Kyrie and Credo. And he wound up here."

"How interesting." Vergil flatly remarks. "I was wondering about all of them."

"But there wasn't a single thing about-"

"The child dealt with things on his own." Vergil has witnessed a part of it himself. But he retreated back to a safer area before the boy Nero (how does Dante know about his name? That is something else curious to Vergil) tried to rush towards him, his sword at hand. "Unlike you, brother. You've seemed to be worse for the wear."

Dante glares at Vergil. "Yeah, good for you to finally notice. I bet you were exploring the nicer areas, avoiding all of this crummy bloodshed and shit. The others and I had to deal with all of the bullshit that this awful castle had to offer- what the **fuck** is this place!?"

"You haven't figure it out right about now?" Vergil glances around the slowly repairing opulent room. The blood still stains on the marbled floor, but Vergil suspects the blood isn't human. "This is an illusion of what should have been Father's inheritance."

Dante stares at him, shocked. Of course Dante wouldn't notice these things. Or his mind refuses to accept it. He was too busy playing the good hero. "...what?"

"There was a portrait in one of these rooms in the upper quarters." Vergil continues, carefully inspecting his brother. Dante has scars and fresh bruises from whatever bouts he has been in. His younger twin is injured, and Vergil knows if he isn't around, Dante could have attacked something alive and sucked their blood out just to recover enough energy to leave. Probably from the boy. Vergil doesn't like the idea one bit. "It showed of us. Our family. ...Father and Mother, you and I as children."

This time, he feels the vampire hunter stop squirming, eyes widening as the image forms in his mind. "...you're kidding."

Ah so it finally catches up to Dante's mind.

"If only it was real." Vergil still has that painting burned in his mind. "It's a grand forgery, one that only malicious forces can conjure in an effort to take control over our bloodline. As to what, I have an inkling as to what created this place."

"Fuck." Dante closes his eyes, covering his eyes with his hand. Vergil knows he's trying to control his emotions about that day. The day that...

...no, best not for them to think about it now.

"I. Shit. ...you sure about that painting?"

Vergil ghosts a smirk. "The only portrait Father had made of all four of us was when we were six weeks old. The one in this farce showed us when we were eight."

Dante's eyes snap open before he heavily sighs. For a moment, Vergil thought he spied his brother's eyes flash the blood vampiric red out of anger. But Dante restrains it. As usual, he exercises it more due to his human side. "Huh. I... well, I thought you didn't care so much for that."

"Normally, I wouldn't. However, it involves you, so I have every right to care." Ignoring the stunned stare Dante gives him, Vergil lets go of his brother and pulls down his sleeve. "You're injured."

"So?" Dante snorts.

"Did you get some rest?"

"Of course I did." The hunter huffs, crossing his arms. "What about it?"

Vergil narrows his eyes as he sees Dante's eyes wander to the exposed skin. "I've said it before, Dante: you're injured."

Dante stares at him, to his exposed arm, then at the kid-

"The boy will wake when he rouses to." Vergil feels the surge of darkened jealousy in him. "Don't worry, brother."

Dante sighs, sagging his shoulders a bit before straightening them. "Fine. But if he doesn't wake up within fifteen minutes-"

"Then you can wake him." Vergil's patience is wearing thin. "Before you do-"

"Vergil-"

"You haven't drank from anything or anyone for the duration of this entire night." Vergil sees Dante stiffen. "You're barely restraining to attack something with blood in order to recover yourself."

The vampire hunter stops before he grimaces, inspecting himself. Ichor, blood, dust, scars- everything else paints Dante's skin as reminders there are other threats in this castle. "Well. ...shit, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"To me, yes." Vergil sees Dante approach closer while he swiftly removes his glove. "You can make it up to me later."

"Later? As in when, when you finally get to stab me with Yamato? Hope she's doing well without Rebellion." Dante rolls his eyes, lips twitch to a mischievous smirk. "So you tell me when we're going to fight. On the throne itself or somewhere else?"

"Dante..." Vergil glares at him.

The hunter huffs, "I'm kidding, Verge! Like I would try to do anything else around this shitty place. Speaking of..." He falls silent before he murmurs, "...can we go somewhere else?"

Vergil knows why: Dante had witness the boy fight on his own. Whatever that last fight was, it made Nero rattled and scared to the point he attacked Dante out of fear-

-Vergil does not like this one bit. From the way Dante is protective of the boy Nero and how far he's gotten here while hiding his true lineage, Vergil can't help but feel annoyed to be overshadowed by someone he just views as a stranger.

For once, he wants Dante to look at him and not at Nero.

"Let's go." The boy will wake soon. Vergil's eyes never leave Dante, who looks away with concern before they two head towards the door-

-though he tries not to snarl at Dante to hurry when he hears Dante quietly apologize to the child.

They will have their talk without any interruptions, monsters, demons, or humans.

After all Vergil has something important to tell his brother.

* * *

There was a room across from the throne room that wasn't occupied; Vergil has been using the area as his safe spot should anything come at him (which no monster dared to enter).

For Dante, it was a shock seeing this area. (So much for his brother for being the observant type.)

"You've been hiding here this entire night?" The hunter stares at Vergil. "Near that throne room too!?"

"One of the select few areas those monsters dare not to show themselves." Vergil pulls his sleeve down. "Have you finally processed what I told you about this place?"

Dante falls silent, his mind churning for a minute. He quietly mumbles, "Yeah. That explains lots of things. The castle and I didn't know why... when Lady and Trish found a room near the Clock Tower. It looked like a library and I saw Dad and Mom's portraits."

Vergil glances to Dante, noticing his brother wears a pained, saddened smile.

"The kid asked. ...I dodged it, but I know I can't keep hiding it forever."

Vergil frowns, knowing it pains Dante all these years later.

He doesn't wince when he uses one of his ice daggers to cut his wrist, drawing his blood. Then he glances to Dante, silently noting that his younger brother's eyes dilate a bit, immediately drawn to the sight and smell of Vergil's blood before he stills. Dante gulps, looking hesitant at whether or not he wants to.

But Vergil **wants** him to. He needs to care for his little brother. Seeing Dante injured is the last thing he's wanted to see. "Drink." He commands. "Or I'll change my mind." He won't.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood." But Dante's canines slip and his fangs slowly appear. "You sure about that? 'Cause I'm kinda thirsty."

_Oh, I know._"Don't worry, brother. We'll have plenty of time to catch up."

The hunter's eyes widen, looking at Vergil with a fragile hint of an unknown emotion.

Vergil clarifies, "I'm going home with you after this chaos ends. I do hope you're still living on your own."

At least he hopes so.

"Fuck, Verge." Dante murmurs, carefully taking Vergil's bleeding arm. "I hope you're telling the truth this time. Otherwise-"

"One more decade without you by my side and I will go insane." The elder draws Dante back in, arm wrapped around his waist once more. Vergil shivers, feeling Dante's warm tongue lap the drawing blood before reaching the cut. "Being alone made me think."

Dante barely licks the last of the trickling blood, blood red eyes on him now. "And?"

"I've realized on some things." He closes his eyes, breathing in Dante's scent as his arm tightens around the other's waist. He hums in temporary contentment, letting Dante carefully drink his blood, tongue flickering his wound open to keep lapping the sanguine.

His thoughts still buzz deep in thoughts he's been mulling about for years. He's been wanting to reunite with Dante- though under much different circumstances that do not involve a make-shift illusion and this messy problem Vergil has only seen glimpses about. He's missed the times when Dante crows and begs for Vergil's attention as children, when they try to imagine the things the outside world would be (when reality shows them much worse). And he's definitely missed Dante: body, soul, heart, blood. He aches for his other half, even if his brother is now a famous vampire hunter.

Vergil hears a soft groan of relief from his brother and he sees most of Dante's scars heal. And the warmth that blooms in him makes Vergil shiver. He gently swats his brother's head before he gently tugs the long silver hair, feeling that tongue flicker again. "Stop. Anymore and I just put your mouth to better use."

"Erfph, I was just getting warm, too." Dante mumbles, lifting his head to see his eyes change back to their beautiful blue. His lips are a dark red, his canines slowly retreating as he licks his lips. Is it bad for Vergil to admit he's turn on with Dante's lips smothered with blood? "Sorry. Guess I got greedy there."

"You are."

"Though," Dante smirks an all-knowing smirk. Nights of their previous encounters return and Vergil draws in a slow, careful breath. If Dante keeps riling him like this, Vergil just might pin him down and do it right in the open, bystanders and monsters be damned. "I know who's greedier than me."

"As you already know." Vergil shudders a huffing laugh, silently noticing how Dante's wounds are knitting back. He lets the cut mark on ihs arm slowly meld back, leaving only faint hints of Dante's bite. "You're healing."

"Uh huh." Dante stares at Vergil. "And you?"

"Only a bit tired of hearing you run around and scream with your incessant need to fuel your fighting spirit." Vergil sharply smirks, running that cold hand through Dante's warm hair. He ghosts his lips against the shell of Dante's ear, smirks with possessive pride when Dante shivers in the way he likes. "I missed you, brother. What have you been doing without me these past years...?"

That smug, lackadaisical smirk returns. "Lots of crap. Clean-up work, you know, the usual 'let's clean up Dad's bullshit before anything else decides to get corrupt. The vampires are still out there, being asshole morons as usual."

Ah, of course. Their father was... partially responsible for lots of catastrophic events that took place after their father and Eva died. No wonder Dante silently hates his father. Vergil could possess the same sentiment, but he couldn't. (If it wasn't for Sparda, they wouldn't possess their vampire abilities that helped destroy Mundus.)

"And you, Verge?" Dante asks. "What have you been up to?"

"I told you earlier, didn't I?" Vergil wonders if the adrenaline went through Dante's head and dulled his mind. "I was thinking. Mostly about you."

"Yeah. You-" The hunter pauses before he quietly asks, "...actually left home."

"I did. It's no longer what it is before." Old, decrepit, rotten. The former castle has been scorched to the ground and Vergil made sure no traces of them remain in the country. Since then he's adapted to the changes of this world; making more he'll need to sustain for several decades. But that's not important right now. "Brother. We need to leave this castle-"

"What about Nero?"

Vergil pauses before he sighs. This again? "The child. He's not yours, is he?"

Dante shakes his head. Then his blue eyes stare back at Vergil. "No. But he's your son."

Vergil grimaces. Dante confirmed his horrible feeling about the boy. He knew something from the past returns to haunt him. How was he going to explain about this to Dante?

"I mean," Dante scratches the back of his head. "Whatever happened- happened. I'm cool with whoever his mother is- if she was still alive. But that doesn't mean Nero's forced to deal with everything on his own. He possesses abilities like both of us."

That was a surprise. For a moment, Vergil would think Dante would be mad at him for having a pointless one-night stand. But no. "Your point, Dante?" Vergil calmly asks, trying not to let his possessive side rear its ugly head. But he knows what Dante is trying to say.

"I found him at the orphanage, Verge. He was not having the greatest time- so I oversaw that he found a better family to live with." Dante thins his lips. "...but their parents died. Kyrie and Credo- they're the remaining family he has."

The dhampir's ice blue glare at the hunter's. "What is he to you, then?"

"I treat him as if he's my son." Dante stares back. "Someone who can help him get through this without suffering so much."

Vergil's glare remains, but the idea of Dante being a parental figure to some child...

"Nero doesn't feed on people. He's more human than I gave credit for- it's from the way he's grown up. I don't want to see him suffer like we did as kids. Kyrie and Credo- they're fully human. But they accepted Nero anyway, just like Mom did to Dad. I took all three of them in when their parents died. The ladies help from time to time. But I try to make it so they don't have to deal with what I do."

"Do they know about you?"

The hunter nods. "They only knew me as some sort of supernatural hunter until tonight." He sighs, closing his eyes. "I hope when all of this shit ends, Nero can at least be better off knowing how to control his powers. He can hate me for hiding things..." A sad smile appears. "...but at least I raised them well."

"Dante."

"They're adults, I know. But at least I can answer things for them before they kick me out."

Vergil sighs. Oh Dante. "...still foolish to be soft-hearted." There's no hatred in his words- only concern. "You didn't drag them here."

"No. I would've done everything to get them away from here." Dante's eyes narrow. "And made sure Nero didn't awaken this horrible power. But that's not how our family works, did it?"

"It never has. The power was bound to appear sooner or later. The boy could have gone berserk and would have harmed someone." Vergil narrowed his eyes. "But for him to realize in this manner... it wasn't by your design either."

Dante fiercely shook his head. "That- goddamn asshole Sanctus thought he was Sparda's reincarnation and hated Nero for having that power. He's worse than Arkham. Wanting that power to open up the portal to Hell and unleash chaos while ruling over as- I'm so done with the 'take over the world' gimmick." The hunter groans. "Come on, world. Give me a break!"

The older brother softly chuckles, but the somber air returns. "What are your plans now?"

"Aside getting out of here?" Dante gestures to the outside, "There's a source of pure evil that made this place. I think that's really what drew us in. It's not Sanctus- Nero killed that old fart. Or whatever remained of him. The ladies have an idea, saying something about a small shed in the Courtyard hiding something."

Vergil frowns, silently wondering if this means-

"I'm going to go in there and destroy whatever that source is." Dante draws a deep breath. "Trish mentioned it's at another dimension, so there's a chance I might not come back-" And Vergil grips his brother tight, causing Dante to wince. "Verg-"

"I told you, another decade without you drove me mad." The dhampir is not taking any more chances. "I refuse to let you leave without me this time."

"Vergil." Dante's voice is soft. "I have to."

"You're **mine**." Vergil growls his eyes slowly filling red. He knows how tight he holds Dante. But he doesn't care- his younger twin will have to carry him if he has to. He refuses to let Dante leave him again. "Death will die by hands should he dare take you away from me."

"Yeah, well," The hunter snorts, "The kid's already got the reaper's power, so there's not a chance it'll happen."

"It's temporary, you know that, right?"

"Until this castle dissolves- Vergil, you know what I have to do to end this."

Vergil takes a sharp breath of anger. There is one other way- well, they can't leave. This absurd place will claim more lives, grow stronger, and eventually kill everyone. So he knows the way is to travel deeper in, destroying the castle itself by its own creator. "Then let me come with you, brother."

Dante's eyes widen. He opens to protest, wanting to say the reason he left, but Vergil knows. He doesn't want to relive those fears when Dante first left him decades ago, but he is prideful to not say it.

"In the years you were gone, I thought I can grow strong by myself." Vergil draws in a deeper breath. "It seems in the years you grew, I stilled. I was proven wrong when you destroyed Mundus with your own might, your skill." His eyes don't waver. "Let me fight with you once again, brother. Please."

The hunter stares back at him, still stunned. Vergil doesn't waver.

Vergil's known his mistakes. And he paid for it with isolation and anger to himself and those who dared approach him. When he and Dante defeated Mary's idiotic father, Vergil turned the other way and decided to gain more power just so Dante never underestimates him again. When Vergil nearly fell for Mundus' brainwashing, Dante defeated the vampire lord Mundus and it snapped Vergil out. He's refused Dante's offer to join him twice, believing Dante to side with the humans when in reality, it's to protect the world from another catastrophic dealing from their father's kind. Some vampires refuse to stay out and lash their dark powers out to people who are just in their own hardships as themselves.

Vergil was too power-blind to notice.

After the second time, Vergil realized his mistakes and knows Dante will not ask again for the third time. In the end, it's Vergil who has to take the first step in admitting his wrongs, to atone.

He is not about to push his brother, his beloved half away again.

The silence between the two lingers and with Dante's unreadable expression, Vergil fears he might have crossed the line-

"...when you said you wanted to be with me earlier," Dante's quiet murmur breaks the silence. "Did you really mean it?"

Vergil leans closer, his lips barely touching Dante's. "Every word, my beloved. I don't part with what's precious to me."

He hasn't used that nickname for Dante for a long time, either. He swears the hunter's voice trembles from this. "Why?"

"I love you." Vergil murmurs, seeing the blue eyes widen, mouth slightly parting with their stunned shock.

"...what?"

"You heard me correctly." Vergil's lips press against Dante's. He only releases it, repeating, "I love you. Did you know that?"

Dante's eyes widen- before he softly chuckles. "That's a shitty way to show it."

"Yet you know me well." 

"I know-" He tries to bloom into laughter, but Vergil silences him with an insistent kiss. And Dante returns, a moan escaping him as Vergil invades the hunter's mouth; tasting his own blood and whatever tastes like Dante. He's definitely missed this side of his brother. Speaking of...

"I owe you an apology." Vergil murmurs.

"For what? If it's about how Nero came to be, I mean... I'm fine with it-"

"Not just that." He clarifies. "For every wrong I have committed in pushing you away. I didn't think it will affect you until now."

Dante blinks- and he leans in to run his hands through Vergil's hair. "Make it up to me later."

The other chuckles, smirking. "I plan to, dear brother."

"You can just ask if you want to drink my blood, you know."

The elder dhampir pauses. He could. He's missed the taste of Dante's sweet, warming blood. It's the only blood that can really sate him from his hunger- and strangely, Dante hasn't even done a thing to allow others to claim him. Despite being a half, his human side is the only thing that needs taming.

But later. When it's just the two of them and he prefers Dante in a more intimate environment where the hunter's attention is on him and him alone.

"Later." Vergil presses another kiss. He feels a flare of relief when Dante smiles back. "I believe you are about to introduce me to your cohorts along with your asinine plan?"

Dante pauses-

"The child will wake." Vergil quietly assures him, now that he knows. That still doesn't get him annoyed to see Dante with someone else. "He isn't dense to know to chase after you, demanding more questions about our family."

"...yeah. But you're helping me with that." The hunter's eyes grow sharp. "I can't be dealing with this on my own."

With Nero and whatever the hell is controlling this palace. Vergil hums in reluctant agreement. "No. Not anymore." They slowly walk towards the door, and Vergil threads Dante's hand with his before gently letting go, allowing Yamato to materialize in his hands. "Let's go, brother. We have an evil dimension to destroy before I have my wicked ways with you."

Dante laughs, hooking his arm around Vergil's shoulder, the other holding Rebellion. "Then we gotta hurry before this dimension starts to swallow all of us. Then I can't wait to see how much you've been holding back. It's been a long time, Vergil."

Vergil chuckles, eyes narrowing back. "It has, Dante."

They will have all the time in the world... as soon as calmed Nero down and they take down whatever held all of them here in this stupid castle.

**Author's Note:**

> They did meet the others...
> 
> ...and Nero took down that evil being from whatever-the-hell-it's-from because he's a bit salty at Dante. (He woke up to an empty room and a ticked off attitude. Way to raise a kid, Dante.)
> 
> (this did not go in the way I intended.)


End file.
